Out With A Bang And A Crash
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: et the day Phil leaves Sunhill CID. What happens when Phil doesn't want to wait in a traffic jam and plans to turn and go back and a bus is speeding along the road at the same time?
1. Crash

**Sorry this chapter's so short. This is an alternative ending to the episode where Phil leaves. POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR NON UK VIEWERS! I don't know where other countries are with the Bill but just a warning...**

"I'm going to miss you Phil," said Sam as Phil unlocked his car door.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too,"

"Any chance you could stay?"

"No, time to move on I think," said Phil.

"Maybe in more ways than one," said Sam thinking over her and Phil's relationship in the past.

"Maybe. But I'll come back and visit," he said smiling getting in to his car.

"Bye Phil,"

"Bye," said Phil and Sam took a step back as Phil drove off waving.

Phil stopped impatiently at the back of the traffic jam. He had things to do at home before he went off to the pub with the Sunhill team. He didn't want to be late. Not on his last ever night out with them.

Sighing he wound down his window and checked the cars in the oncoming lane. There were none. He leaned back in and checked out the back window. Nothing. Reversing he decided to go back and find another route home.

Reversing carefully and turning the car on to the other lane he crept forward. Just as he was turning again he checked the traffic again and suddenly, speeding around the corner over the limit, came a big, yellow, school bus.

Phil yelled in horror and, too late, tried to reverse out of the way. The bus smashed in to the driver's side of the car…there was a bang…everything went red…everything went black…


	2. Bang

People were running out of their cars and backing away from the burning car. School children were piling out of the bus, obviously on their way home from a school trip that had been late back. The bus its self was dripping oil on to the ground. Everyone was aware of the fact it could, it _would, _ignite at any moment.

Some people were on mobile phones dialling the police, the fire brigade, the hospital. Others were pulling children away from the bus.

People were getting out of their cars to get away from the bus and the squashed car.

"THERE'S SOMEONE IN THERE!" came a frightened yell pointing towards Phil's car.

"THERE'S STILL KIDS IN THAT BUS!" yelled someone else. The air filled with yells and screams. The call of the ambulance could be heard above the noise.

The ambulance skidded to a halt just as a spark flickered from somewhere igniting the pool of oil. There was a deafening bang and people ran away screaming.

A police car pulled up beside the ambulance and two uniformed officers jumped out ushering people away.

"EM!" yelled Will running to Emma's side.

"What?" she asked.

"Isn't that DS Hunter's car registration?"

"Oh…my…God," whispered Emma. Will called in for back up and informing the station of the fact that Phil's car was involved.

"Is Phil in there?" asked Emma nervously approaching the car slowly as the fire brigade extinguished the blaze.

Will crept forward and looked in. His mouth fell open at what he saw.

"EMMA!" he yelled, "IT'S PHIL!"

"What?" she yelped.

"MOVE THAT BUS!" Will demanded to nobody in particular. He hurried around to the door of the bus.

"Is there anyone in there?" he yelled.

"Help me!" came a faint cry. Will checked the bus was safe before climbing in the broken door. There were two girls at the very back of the bus.

"She…she wasn't…" began one of them sweeping her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Ssh," Will said, "Are you okay?"

"I am…it's Kira!" she whimpered gesturing towards the dark haired girl who was unconscious.

"Okay, you get out," he said helping her up and out of the door. He called for a paramedic just as more Sunhill vehicles appeared on the scene.

Sam and Grace were running over to Emma and the car. Will left the paramedic with the unconscious girl and jumped out as the fire brigade were trying to get to Phil from the car.

"PHIL!" yelled Sam running towards the bus. Nobody had noticed the bus driver was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Have You Noticed

Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Sam had become inapproachable. Everyone wanted to comfort her but she'd proved to be inconsolable.

It had taken half an hour to get Phil out of the wreckage of the crash. He'd been rushed to the hospital and they were operating on him now. Sam couldn't believe it.

Will and Emma and some others were still at the scene asking for information.

"Did you see anything strange? Why didn't the bus stop before it hit that car?" Will asked one teenage boy from the school bus. The boy looked at his feet nervously.

"Um…"

"What? You can tell me, come on," said Will leading the boy away from the crowd.

"I think, I don't know, but I think the bus driver was drunk. When I got on the bus I could smell alcohol. So could the others. We didn't think much of it to start with but then the driver started speeding. We were way over the limit on that road back there. Then that car was turning and we hit it," the boy said shaking slightly.

"Well done. You did well. We might need to take a statement from you back at the station, what's your name?"

"Marco, Marco Dale."

"Thanks Marco," said Will turning to talk to someone else.

Will walked over to Emma who was talking to a pedestrian on the pavement.

"Thanks," she said to the pedestrian before turning to Will.

"Anything?"

"Yeah, those kids think the bus driver was drunk. He was speeding and couldn't stop in time to not hit Phil,"

"This lady says that Phil was being "most careful" turning the car around," said Emma.

"Have you noticed that…"

"What?"

"The bus driver isn't actually here," finished Will.

"No, you're right."


	4. Trevor Henderson

**Here's the next chapter, thanks to all my reviews!**

Will searched the bus for any trace of who the bus driver might have been. He tried to keep his mind clear of thought of what might happen to Phil. He couldn't dwell on it. Not here. Not now.

"Find anything?" asked Emma.

"No, just a burnt packet of chewing gum and five pence," said Will holding up the charred objects.

"The press have made an appearance," said Emma.

"I was wondering how long it would take them," Will muttered darkly.

Together they jumped out of the bus and walked down the street to where school children were been collected by parents and having their names and addresses taken down in case they needed further questioning.

"Excuse me…" said a tall girl with a dark ponytail clutching a boy of the same height by the arm.

"Yes?" said Will.

"It's nothin', honest!" said the boy trying to pull away from the girl.

"Thomas! It is not nothing!" said the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Emma.

"I'm Tara and this is my boyfriend Thomas," she said.

"Not much longer I ain't," muttered Thomas.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled Tara making people turn and stare.

"Nothing," Thomas said.

"Anyway, Thomas has a video on his phone. He was going to stick on his bebo page. I don't know why because it's really stupid!"

"Shut up Tara, look, I ain't got nothing!" he snapped.

"Yes you do!" said Tara sticking her hand in her boyfriend's jacket pocket and pulling out his phone. Will took it flicked through the videos. He found one with today's date and opened it. A man's face filled the screen and started swearing at the person with the camera that was laughing loudly.

"That's the driver," said Tara. Will looked at Emma.

"That's our guy!" he said.

Back at the station an hour and half later Will and Emma were handing Jo the blown up photo of the bus driver.

"Did the guy at the bus terminal give you a name?" asked Jo. Will shook his head.

"The only guy that was there was the new boss and didn't know anyone yet," said Will.

"Okay, it's to plan B then," said Jo, "Stuart's going to take the photo on to Wanted tonight. Maybe we'll get something out of that."

"This afternoon Phil Hunter was seriously injured in-," said Stuarts voice on the station TV. That was all that Sam could take. She left the room, her eyes feeling wet.

Will, Emma and several others were waiting by the phones for the expected outburst of calls.

Ten minutes later and the first one rang in. Will picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Sunhill, how can I help you?"

"I…uh…know the man…the man on TV," said a small voice. It was a girl's voice; a girl that could have been no older than nine.

"You do? Can you tell me his name?"

"Trevor Henderson….and he's…my dad."


	5. Kayla Henderson

**Sorry this chapter's so short but the next one's longer. Enjoy.**

"Can you tell me where your dad is?" asked Will. The whole room had fallen silent and were listening to the conversation on the speaker.

"Yes…he's at home with me now…can you come?" asked the girl.

"Can you tell me where you live?"

"Uh huh… number seven… you know that block of flats…on the Osborne Estate?"

"Yes, we'll be there," said Will, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Kayla. Kayla Henderson,"

"Is your mum there?"

"What?"

"Is your mum with you?"

"No…she hasn't been here for three years. She lives in Aberdeen," said Kayla quietly. There was a sound of a door slamming and a man's voice came across the line.

"What are you doin' Kayla?" the voice said. The words were slurred and running into each other.

"Phoning mummy," said Kayla nervously.

"Phoning your mummy? Your mummy doesn't want to speak to you! Nobody wants to speak to you! Nobody! Nobody's going to hear you scream! Nobody's even going to care!" said the man's voice.

"Don't!" the girl whimpered. Will heard something smash and Kayla scream and then the phone cut out.

"GET OVER THERE!" Will yelled jumping to his feet.

"Emma, Will, you go!" said Neil pointing them towards the door. Will and Emma nodded and ran out of the door.

"GET BACK UP!" Neil called after them.

"How are you?" asked Sam nervously. She'd managed to slip out of the station unnoticed and now she was at Phil's bedside at the hospital. The only response she got from Phil was the bleep of the machinery.

The operation had gone well apparently but he wasn't yet out of danger. She reached out and touched his hand.

She felt tears running down her cheeks as she looked into Phil's burnt and blooded face. Would he ever look at her again? Would he ever wake up again?


	6. Fearful To Let Go

**Sorry it's short but i had a lot of homework and the next chapter carries on from this one better the way it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Get in there!" Will demanded as he heard someone scream inside the flat. Within seconds the door was knocked to the ground and Will and Emma ran inside with the armed officers.

"POLICE!" Will yelled, "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

There was a small gasp and the sound of smashing glass from behind the door to Will's right. He turned the handle and hurried inside. A small body flew in to him and clung his leg. He looked down and saw a pair of big, tearstained brown eyes looking up at him. The window was smashed and there was glass all over the carpet.

"Where did he go Kayla? Did he jump?" asked Will kneeling down beside her. Kayla nodded slowly. Will noticed the blood dripping down the side of her face from her head.

"He hit you?" he asked. Kayla pointed to the lamp lying broken on the ground. Will nodded and took her hand.  
"We're going to take you outside now. You better go to the hospital to get that checked out," he said pointing to the injury. She nodded slowly.  
Emma went over to the window and gasped. There was a small crowd gathering at the bottom of the block of flats. They weren't high but high enough to get hurt if you fell from a window. She saw a man sprawled out on the ground. She radioed it in and requested an ambulance. She turned back to Will and Kayla.

Kayla seemed to have taken an attachment to Will. She was clinging to his hand and looked fearful to let go.

* * *

"Phil…I don't know if you can hear me…" Sam began. She sighed and pulled out the newspaper she'd picked up in the shops on the way to the hospital and turned to the sports pages.

"Two one to West Ham United," she read off the football scores. She carried on reading random pieces of information hoping that Phil would just wake up and talk to her.


	7. Lia

**Here's the next chapter, sorry updates are slow but I've got LOADS of school work at the moment. When do I not?? **

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Will. The nurse pulled the curtain back around Kayla's bed.

"Yes but when I tried to talk to her about what happened she wouldn't talk. She clamed up. You can try yourself but I wouldn't bother if I were you. It'll be a waste of your time. Often once a kids shut you out they won't let you back in,"

"You're a children's nurse, right?"

"Yes,"

"Do you even know the first thing about children? Believe me, I've seen situations like this," said Will not believing that anyone could have such little faith in a child.

"Are you telling me how to do my job?" the nurse asked.

"No. You know how to do your job but I reckon you're just not going the right way about talking to Kayla," said Will and slipped in behind the curtain leaving the nurse glaring at him red in the face.

"Hiya, Kayla. You feeling better now?" Will asked sitting down on the red plastic chair beside her bed. Kayla nodded and smiled slightly. Will looked around the little curtained area. There were brightly coloured posters on the wall and old toys in a box.

"So, is there anyone you want me to phone? Family?" asked Will wondering if there was anyone that would look after her. Kayla shook her head slowly.

"Sure?" he checked. Kayla bit her lip nervously.

"Lia…" Kayla whispered.

"Lia? Who's Lia?" asked Will pulling out his phone.

"My sister," said Kayla quietly. Will nodded and phoned the station and asked them to ring Lia.

"Are you going to tell me what happened with your dad?" asked Will. Kayla lowered her eyes and shook her head.

"Not now. I want to speak to Lia," she said. Will nodded.

"Okay," he said. He stood up to leave.

"Bye, bye, Will," said Kayla waving. Will smiled.

"Bye Kayla," said Will.

* * *

Will got back to the station next morning and met Emma in the canteen.

"Hiya Em," he said quietly sitting down beside her.

"Hi," she said looking distracted.

"I'm going back to see Kayla this morning. I just need to check with DI Nixon," he said getting to his feet again. Emma nodded.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, it's just…you remember Kayla wanted to speak to her sister?"

"Yeah,"

"Nobody knows where she is," said Emma, "She went missing four months ago."

* * *

Will arrived back at the hospital and sat down beside Kayla again.

"Hiya, Kayla," he said. She looked up at him and handed him a pile of pictures. Will looked down at the one on the top. There was a lady, a man and two girls standing beside a house. There was a big yellow sun, a dog and a lot of green grass and blue sky.

The second was similar. The third was different. It was a man standing beside a big, yellow school bus. Will smiled.

"You drew these?" he asked,

"Yes," she said proudly.


	8. The Truth About Lia

**Here's another chapter!**

"Do you know where your sister is?" asked Will quietly. Kayla bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"Can you help me find her?" asked Kayla.

"Can you tell me anything?" asked Will taking Kayla's hand. Kayla looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes.

"No. Daddy told me not to. He said he'd hurt me," Kayla whispered.

"He's already hurt you though. He's not going to hurt you again."

"Is he in hell?" asked Kayla, "Mummy said he was evil and he'd go to hell. That's what she said when she left," said Kayla.

"I don't know," said Will, "But he is dead,"

"I won't have to see him again?" said Kayla looking scared.

"No," said Will. He wished Trevor wasn't dead but he couldn't change that now. Trevor deserved to be in jail for a long time for hurting Kayla.

"Daddy hit Lia. Daddy hurt her. He…made her leave. There was a big fight and Daddy said Lia had to go. He said he didn't want her anymore. He said she should go and live with Mummy. Lia came through the house and tried to take me with her. She said I'd be safe with her but Daddy took me back. He locked me in the kitchen cupboard.

I was scared. I don't like the dark. I heard a bang. I heard Lia scream. Then it was quiet. Then the door slammed. Daddy came back in and let me out of the cupboard. Then he went and cleaned something off the walls. I asked what he was doing and he told me to go away. There was a spade in the back garden and he said he was pushing up daisies. Or Lia was but I didn't understand. I asked where Lia had gone and he said she was away now. I asked if she'd gone to live with mum. He said she wouldn't go there. He said mummy didn't want to know us. I was scared. I wanted her back. She'd always look after me when I was scared."

Will blinked back tears as Kayla sobbed in to his shoulder. She climbed on to his knee and was hugging him.

"Phil…the guy that did this to you…he's dead. I wish we had him to arrest for what he did. You're not the only one he's hurt. He's got a daughter. Two. One's missing. At least he won't hurt anyone anymore," said Sam. Phil didn't respond.

"Oh God PHIL! Just wake up! Talk to me please! If you die I don't know what I'll do! PLEASE!" wailed Sam taking his hand and squeezing it.

"S…Sam…"


	9. Isn't Coming Back

**Sorry it took so long for an update but i've got another story running at the moment too. Once that one's finished the updates for this one won't be so far apart. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, much appreciated.**

"Sam? You still there?" Phil muttered into the dark. It was past midnight now. He'd fallen asleep but now he was awake.

"Always," she whispered back squeezing his hand.

"I'm glad you're here," Phil said quietly relaxing in the fact he wasn't alone.

"I'm not going to leave you," she said smiling. The moment Phil had woken up five hours ago had felt like the weight on her shoulders had disappeared.

"You're not?" said Phil.

"No."

"I thought…I thought it was time to move on?"

"So did I. But the moment you drove away I felt I'd made the biggest mistake in my life. Then when we were told about the crash and Grace and I got there…I saw your car and I felt…I felt like the world was ending," said Sam.

"I thought my world had ended," said Phil smiling.

"Don't say that!"

"I did feel like that though. Then I heard your voice and something inside me did something and I could see everything again. I could see it all so clearly. I knew what was important. I knew who was important," Phil said seriously.

"And?"

"You," said Phil kissing her hand.

Will stifled a yawn as he stopped the car outside the Henderson's house the next morning.

"Tired?" asked Emma as the car engine cut out.

"Didn't sleep well," Will explained. Emma nodded.

"Neither did I," she admitted.

"I can't believe someone would want to kill his daughter," said Will. He opened the car door and jumped out. Emma followed suite as the ambulance and pulled up behind them.

"They're expecting to find a body, aren't they?" said Emma.

"Yeah," Will nodded, "From what we can get from Kayla, her sister Lia should be in the garden."

"She said that?"

"Not exactly," said Will looking at the ground. Emma didn't ask anything else. She, Will, Neil and Grace began the dig in the garden.

After fifteen minutes they heard a sudden gasp of shock. Will clambered out of a not very deep hole and beckoned to the others.

Neil peered over the edge and sighed.

"That would be her wouldn't it?" he said. Will nodded.

"Unless the nutter has buried other kids in his back garden that's her," he said.

"Kayla?" said Grace.

"Mmm?" said Kayla looking up from her Game Boy. Her friend had been over earlier and lent it to her.

"I'm Grace. I've got something to tell you."

"Is Lia coming?"

"No. Sorry, Kayla, Lia isn't coming back."


	10. All In A Day's Work

**This Fic's finsished now. This is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Couldn't have done it without you!**

"Her mum's coming down from Scotland tomorrow. She's going to take Kayla up to live with her," said Grace sitting down in the canteen beside Will and Emma.

"Poor kid," Will sighed, "She's going through so much and she's only young."

"Yeah," Emma agreed, "Maybe it'll be better for her up in Aberdeen though? A whole new start?"

"Maybe," said Will sadly. He couldn't believe that this had happened to such an innocent little girl.

Phil limped into his kitchen with Sam by his side. He was on crutches because he'd broken his foot. He'd received bad burns but other than that he was mostly okay, mainly bruising. He was lucky to have escaped with his life. She'd decided to stay with him rather than work on the case.

"Phil?" she asked having to voice the question that had been buzzing in her head.

"Mmm?"

"Are you still going to leave the station?" she asked. Phil looked at her for a moment.

"You know, I've been thinking. I love you guys at the station and-,"

"Even Stuart?"

"Well. Maybe not all of you but anyway, I think maybe…I should stay. I mean I might be able to get more out of the job than I thought. Maybe…I might get promoted and we end up sharing an office?" said Phil grinning. Sam laughed.

"Maybe," she said, "We'd be glad to have you back."

Phil lowered himself in to the sofa and pulled her down beside him.

"You know, I don't see why we spilt."

"No. Neither do I," said Sam leaning in to kiss him.

"WILL!" came a small voice and then someone was clambering on to his knee as he sat in the reception of the station waiting for Emma to come out of the toilets the next day.

"Kayla!" he smiled.

"Mummy's taking me up to Scotland," said Kayla, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," said Will holding her hand.

"I've got this for you. I found it in Lia's room."

Will took the book she was handing him. He looked at the front. It was pink and covered in stickers reading, "PRIVATE!" and "KEEP OUT!"

"Lia's diary?"

"Uh huh," said Kayla nodding, "You might find stuff out,"

"Thanks Kayla," said Will smiling. A lady walked into the station and spotted Kayla. She was a well-dressed lady and her hair was tightly tied back.

"Come on Kayla, we've got a train to catch!" said the lady.

"Coming Mummy!" said Kayla jumping to her feet and rushing to the door. "Bye Will!" she called over her shoulder.

"Bye Kayla," said Will waving just as Emma came out of the toilets.

Later on Will picked up the diary and looked at it unsure of what to do. There wasn't much of a case anyway. Their murderer was dead but it couldn't hurt to look.

He opened the pink book and as he did so a piece of folded paper fell out. He unfolded in curiously. It was the picture of the family that Kayla had drawn at the hospital. There was now a message on it.

"To Will. Love Kayla."

Will smiled and laid the paper on the table. He flicked through the diary and found the last entry.

Wednesday 15

_Dad keeps picking on me. He keeps saying I'm doing things all wrong. All I done was tell him that the alcohol is killing him. He shouted at me and said all sorts of things. He thinks I'm too young for a boyfriend but I love Jason. I'm not dumping him just because of Dad._

_I want to go and live with Mum… but what about Kayla? I can't leave her!_

Will sighed. That was the case closed for him. Lia had died because she told her Dad he was an addict. The addiction had killed him in the end. It had killed him in a different way though. What would have happened if he'd had medical help earlier? Who knows, maybe Lia wouldn't be dead. Maybe they might have been a happy family.

"Will?" came Emma's voice.

"Yeah?"

"You coming? I'm going to the pub. You could…come with me and…we could…call it a date?"

"Hey, you could come to mine after?"

"Okay," said Emma grinning and taking his hand. Will smiled. All in a day's work.


End file.
